En tu corazón estaré
by Yunuen
Summary: La muerte es parte de la vida, pero ¿cómo explicarselo a un pequeño niño? ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia se desarrolla cuando las tortugas tienen 7 años.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

dbdbdbdbdbdb

**EN TU CORAZON ESTARÉ**

1. ¡No te vayas!

Es sábado en la noche y por las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York hay muchísima gente: parejas, grupos de amigos o familias enteras han salido a disfrutar de una tranquila noche para relajarse de las tensiones padecidas durante la semana que termina. Ya sea yendo al cine, o al centro comercial, o a los juegos mecánicos, resultan ser una excelente manera de diversión, o un simple paseo en el Parque Central o inclusive una visita a la Estatua de la Libertad es la forma que otros han elegido para distraerse.

Y una familia muy singular también se distrae. Son las nueve de la noche y Splinter está sentado junto con sus hijos en el sillón viejo, Leonardo y Donatelo están a su izquierda y Rafael y Miguel Ángel a su derecha. Todos miran atentos la televisión, ven una película en formato VHS y en blanco y negro puesto que la televisión no es a color. La película que ven es Bambi; Splinter creyó prudente que viendo una película infantil los chicos tendrían más que suficiente para distraerse antes de ir a dormir, pero los niños no pueden quedarse quietos ni en silencio, en especial Miguel Ángel…

-Papá ¿quién persigue a Bambi y a su mamá?

-Los humanos, los humanos cazan animales.

-¿Cazan animales?

-Sí, los humanos…

-Papá-interrumpe Rafael-¿Podrías explicarle a Miguel después? No puedo oír la película.

-En realidad, creo que debería quitar el video y explicarles que…

-¡NO!

Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se aferran a su padre y no lo dejan que se levante.

-Niños, permítanme levantarme, es mejor explicarles esta parte de la película, yo ignoraba que la trama podría terminar en…

Se oye un fuerte ruido…

-¡Aaaahh!

y los tres niños se asustan y no sueltan a su padre, al contrario, se aferran más a él.

-¡Tranquilos! El ruido provino de la película, fue un disparo.

Los niños voltean y al no ver a nadie, sueltan a su padre pero él ya no se levanta a quitar la película.

Y en la película, el pequeño siervo llama a su madre y está no aparece. Splinter teme que la sierva ya no regrese con su hijo, no tenia idea de que la trama fuera trágica, ahora, cómo les explicará…

-¿Dónde está la mami de Bambi, papá?

-Espera un poco más Miguel Ángel, seguramente aparecerá en cualquier momento.

Y pasa el momento y Bambi no encuentra a su madre.

-Hijos, lamento decirle que…recuerden que es simplemente una película, eso no es real, como las caricaturas que les gustan ver…los humanos le dispararon a la mamá de Bambi y…

-¡Ah bueno! No le pasó nada.

-¿Por qué dices eso Miguel?-pregunta Donatelo.

-Porque al Coyote Calamidad siempre le estalla dinamita o se cae a los precipicios y muchas cosas peligrosas y no le pasa nada, entonces a la mami de Bambi no le pasó nada y al ratito se aparece.

-¡Pueden dejar de hablar, quiero ver la película!

-Rafael, es importante. Escuchen todos, esta caricatura es diferente…la madre de Bambi…murió ¿pueden comprenderlo?

-Sí.

-Yo comprendo a la perfección.

-No entiendo.

-Miguel Ángel, ella murió, ya no estará con su hijo…nunca.

-¿Por qué se fue? ¿Ya no quiere a su hijo?

-Será mejor quitar la película-se levanta y quita la cinta de video a pesar de los reclamos de sus hijos-y mañana con más calma les explicaré que la m…

Splinter calla porque escucha sollozos. Voltea enseguida hacia donde se oye el silencioso llanto.

-Leonardo ¿Qué te sucede?

Splinter se acerca a su hijo mayor, que se ve que está esforzándose por no llorar y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Por qué chillas Leo?-pregunta burlonamente Rafael-¿Te asustaron los disparos? ¡Ya ni Miguel se asustó!

-Miguel Ángel, Donatelo, vayan a la cama, Rafael, apaga la televisión por favor y ve con tus hermanos.

No muy contentos por no poder terminar de ver la película, los tres niños obedecen.

Estando a solas, Splinter pasa un brazo por los hombros de su niño y lo acerca hacia sí, con este gesto se calma un poco la tortuguita. El padre intuye lo que lo ha entristecido a su hijo pero decide preguntar.

-¿Te asustaron los disparos?

-No.

-Fue la muerte de la mamá de Bambi lo que te ha entristecido.

-Sí.

-Hijo, es una película-le dice de la manera más suave posible- Bambi y su mamá son personajes ficticios.

Leonardo no responde enseguida.

-Ahora entiendo porque nos dices que debemos tener cuidado con los humanos.

-Esa es nuestra realidad.

-¿Por qué…-respira hondo, siente de nuevo la amenaza de las lágrimas-por qué los humanos son tan malos?

-No todos los humanos son malos, tenemos muy buenos amigos que…

-¡Pero los que son malos… ellos…ELLOS!-abraza a su padre con todas sus fuerzas-¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERAS PAPÁ!-ahora el niño llora sin ocultar su dolor.

Splinter abraza a su hijo y algunas lágrimas se le escapan.

dbdbdbdbdbdb

Sugerencias, comentarios, abucheos y jitomatazos son bienvenidos.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Capítulo cortito.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

dbdbdbdbdbdb

**EN TU CORAZON ESTARÉ**

2. Cuenta conmigo

Ha transcurrido una semana después de esa noche en la que vieran la película Bambi, y a la mañana siguiente Splinter les explicó a sus hijos sobre la muerte de la sierva: la madre murió y Bambi se había quedado solo pero como es una película en realidad no pasó; fue todo lo que les dijo, no quiso ahondar más y afortunadamente no hubo preguntas, quizás ayudó el hecho de que apareció el padre del pequeño siervo, y también el que la película fuera una caricatura, lo difícil fue explicar por qué los humanos matan animales, porque decir que es sólo por diversión que lo hacen no hubiera sido muy considerado para con los niños, fue mejor decirles que hay personal malas que matan animales. De momento fue mejor no profundizar en esos dos temas, no quería perturbar la mente de los niños, aunque…no pudo proteger a uno de ellos…a Leonardo, fue el único que vinculó la muerte de la sierva con alguien más: la madre de Bambi murió a causa de humanos malos y eso también podría sucederle a él, a su padre.

-Lo que pasa-opina Esteban, el amigo humano de Splinter-es que él es más apegado a ti, desde muy pequeño es al que más has jalado contigo: ya sea para que te ayude con lavar los trastes mientras tú arropas a los más pequeños; o al traerlo acá arriba para que te ayude con los víveres o con las cosas que les hace falta como una silla, cobijas, mantas, platos… y también han estado mucho tiempo juntos tratando de ayudarle a superar su miedo…eso sin mencionar que es muy despierto y maduro para su edad, por eso vinculó lo que pasó en la película con tu posible pérdida, y no es que tus otros hijos no te quieran, simplemente, son niños y ellos aún no pueden concebir en sus mentes y corazones algo así.

Esteban y Splinter, sentados junto a una fogata, platican con suma tranquilidad, o al menos el tono de voz indica que están conversando con calma, pero el corazón de Splinter no se apacigua tan fácilmente.

Splinter medita las palabras de su amigo por unos instantes hasta que dice:

-Tus palabras revelan una gran verdad amigo, aunque este incidente me ayudó a reflexionar que no he preparado a mis hijos por si llegase a presentarse una situación similar, los estoy preparado para defenderse del peligro, pero aún son unos niños, si me ocurriese algo…

-Splinter-coloca una mano sobre el hombre de él-Sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa. La vida en las calles nos es difícil para mi gente y para mí, sin embargo, logramos salir adelante, pero tu familia y tú les es más difícil todavía, si les hicieras falta ahora a tus hijos, por cualquier circunstancia, con gusto yo vería por ellos.

-Eso…-Splinter siente que se le quiebra la voz, pero logra contener la alegría de saberse afortunado al tenerlo como amigo y la pena por molestarlo-es pedirte demasiado Esteban.

-No es problema, de verdad.

-Gracias-logra decir con el nudo en la garganta.

Esteban sonríe y continúa:

-Roguemos porque llegues a ver a tu hijos convertidos en…convertidos en…eh…

Splinter sonríe por la torpeza de su amigo.

-Eh…discúlpame-se rasca la nuca, avergonzado-iba a decir que verás a tus hijos convertidos en hombres pero, buneo,m son tortugas y…

-Descuida Eduardo, comprendo la intención de tus palabras. Gracias.

-¿Qué dices si vamos por el cubrecama de Miguel Ángel?

-Vamos.

dbdbdbdbdbdb

Este capitulo quedó muy cortito n.n pero me gustó que quedara así, una breve conversación entre Splinter y su amigo humano, pero se preguntaran ¿de dónde salio Esteban? Bueno, hay un capitulo de la primera temporada, creo que es el 9 se llama (en ingles, no recuerdo en español) Garbageman y en ese capitulo Donatelo y sus hermanos van a ver a un hombre que vive en el basurero de la ciudad y van con él por algún circuito que le hacia falta a Doni y que le había encargado a ese hombre y lo tratan con mucha familiaridad y ni siquiera se ponen ropa para disfrazarse; no recuerdo bien si era un circuito pero sí era algo que Doni encargó que le consiguiera ese hombre. Fue la única vez que pasó algo así, ya no se vio que hubiera más tratos con esa gente, tal vez por los enemigos de las tortugas que ya no quisieron exponer a sus amigos, o tal vez porque con una vez que salieran ya se entiende que Doni saca todo lo que construye de la basura n.n y bueno, de ahí surgió una idea: quizás los chicos ya lo conocían desde hace tiempo, quizás desde niños, quizás desde muy pequeños sí tenían trato con humanos y sólo con las personas que viven en el basurero porque de ahí ellos obtenían lo que necesitaban y de alguna manera se hicieron amigos, de alguna manera Splinter tiene amigos humanos, y en la nueva serie si ya conocían a ese humano, pues podrían conocer a otro más y se me ocurrió que fuese Esteban y se llama así porque me gusta ese nombre n.n

Y lo del miedo de Leonardo, recuerden que Leo de peque le tenía miedo a las alturas, es ese miedo del que habla el humano.

Para comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., por favor dejen reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: Debido a que el lunes acá en México no se trabaja no iba a poder subir este capítulo ese día, porque mis fics los tengo en la maquina del trabajo y aunque lo guardara en mi USB no habrá ciber abiertos y preferí subir este capitulo hoy y no hasta el martes. Y como esperaba tener unos días más para escribir creí que este sería el último pero habrá un cuarto y con ese ahora sí será el final.

Muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras, deseo de todo corazón jamás quedarles mal. Ojala les guste este capítulo.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

dbdbdbdbdbdb

**EN TU CORAZON ESTARÉ**

3. Es mejor prevenir que...

Durante esa semana Splinter, además del aprendizaje del Ninjistu, estuvo enseñándoles a los niños primeros auxilios básicos como curar heridas leves, tomar el pulso, atender una torcedura no grave, vendar un golpe en la cabeza…no le sorprendió que su pequeño Donatelo fue quien aprendió casi al instante, ya ha demostrado en varias ocasiones que capta de inmediato todo lo que se le enseña y con esa misma facilidad puede aplicarlo lo aprendido con posterioridad; también estuvieron ejecutando varios planes de contingencia, con los cuales hacían simulacros, esto les ayudó a los niños saber qué debían hacer en caso de que se perdieran o si debían separarse. Una parte de los planes consistió en que debían ir donde Esteban y esperarían ahí a que él llegará; hasta logró conseguir un extintor, nunca está demás prevenir también cualquier emergencia en casa. Splinter le decía a sus hijos que era parte del aprendizaje del Ninja y así estarían preparados para cualquier emergencia, mas nunca mencionó la verdadera razón, y eso temía, temía que sus niños al ser aún pequeños no reaccionaran debidamente al presentarse una situación en la que él corriera peligro: él como adulto sabe como reaccionar en dado caso que alguno de sus hijos requiriera asistencia medica pero… ¿sus niños estarían realmente preparados si es él quien necesitara la ayuda? Tiene sus dudas, incluso de su hijo mayor, que ha estado triste desde el incidente con la película animada, no ha desmejorado su desempeño en las prácticas pero está muy callado y cabizbajo y no se aparta de él.

-Splinter, es tarde, deben regresar a casa.

La suave voz de Esteban saca a Splinter de sus pensamientos, él está sentado junto a una llameante fogata y su amigo está a su lado de pie.

-Tienes razón. Ha sido un día pesado.

A Splinter se le ve cansado.

-Sí, con tantas cosas que hicieron hoy tus niños y tú…pero me alegra que les enseñes cómo deben actuar en una situación de emergencia. Ya es hora de que vayan a descansar, aunque veo que Leo ya se les adelantó a todos.

Splinter baja la mirada, ve a su pequeño con la cabeza recostada sobre su regazo, profundamente dormido.

-Sí-acaricia la pequeña cabeza que tiene puesta una suave gorra, ya que está vestido con ropas de niño-Estuvo muy atento a las indicaciones que le daba, pero me preocupa.

-Dale tiempo, poco a poco irá asimilando la realidad y cuando se de cuenta que lo que está aprendiendo puede salvar la vida de quienes ama, desaparecerá su miedo.

-Eso pido.

-Quédate aquí, voy por los demás.

-Gracias.

En otra fogata está Donatelo y con él Paul, un hombre que en el trabajo que tenía se dedicaba a la reparación de aparatos electrodomésticos y ahora le muestra a la pequeña tortuga el interior de un televisor:

-Está es la pantalla de la televisión.-explica a un atento Donatelo-La pantalla es en realidad un tubo de visión directa, es un tubo de rayos catódicos bastante voluminoso y pesado ¿Ves?

Paul le señala es largo tubo que en un extremo tiene un sencillo circuito y en el otro extremo termina ensanchándose lo que va siendo la pantalla del televisor.

El niño mira atento y maravillado.

-Pero este tipo de pantallas no tienen buena resolución.

-¿Resolución?

-Sí, mira…

Paul enciende el aparato.

-Si te acercas lo suficiente-eso hace Donatelo-puedes apreciar puntos.

-¡Vaya!

-Esa es la resolución y dada la separación entre esos puntos es la calidad de la imagen. Fascinante ¿Verdad?

-Fascinante.-dice Donatelo sin apartar la vista de la luminosa pantalla.

-Paul-Esteban llega con los dos técnicos- que no se acerque demasiado el niño a la pantalla, puede afectar su vista.

-Es no es verdad-toma al niño del hombro y lo aparta del peligro-Se han hecho estudios que demuestran…

-Ya he oído que dicen que no daña la vista pero prefiero no comprobarlo. ¿Verdad pequeño?

Donatelo asiente.

-Ven-Esteban le extiende la mano y el pequeño la aferra-Es hora de que regresen a casa, vamos por tus hermanos.

-¡Espera Doni!

Se detienen al llamado de Paul. Éste se levanta rápidamente y de un montón de aparatos que está a uno pasos de él, saca un pequeño radio y se la entrega a Donatelo.

-Para que puedas desarmarlo y examinarlo a tu antojo.

-¡Gracias!

-Paul, no puede llevársela así.

Paul lo piensa un segundo.

-¡Ya sé!

De su hombro cuelga la agarradera de una bolsa, se la quita y se la entrega a Donatelo, quien la toma y con cuidado mete el radio dentro de la bolsa y de paso examina el interior de ésta.

-Señor Paul, aquí están sus destornilladores y pinzas…todos sus utensilios para desarmar aparatos.

-Llévatelos, los necesitarás, yo puedo conseguir más.

El niño le sonríe.

-¿Estás seguro?-le pregunta el otro adulto.

-Claro, Doni es un niño muy inteligente, ha aprendido muy rápido la sencilla estructura de un radio y con el que le regalo puede repasar lo que ha aprendido.

-Me alegra que te intereses por desarrollar la creatividad del chico.

-No es nada.

Tras una sonrisa de agradecimiento, Esteban conduce al niño donde están sus otros dos hermanos

-¿Pesa?

-Un poco, pero puedo llevarlo.

Se aproximan a otra fogata, cerca de ésta juegan Rafael y Miguel Ángel con unos autos de juguete en compañía de otro niño.

-Miguel, Rafa, su padre los llama.

Los niños se ponen de pie y se despiden de su amigo.

-Nos vemos Luis.

-Bye Luis.

-Vuelvan pronto.

Los chicos guardan sus carritos en la bolsa de su pantalón.

Esteban toma la mano de Rafael y él toma la mano de Miguel Ángel y los cuatro se encamina donde Splinter.

Splinter los ve acercase.

-Hijos, debemos irnos.

Miguel Ángel y Rafael se sueltan de Esteban y salen corriendo hacia su padre, para abrazarlo.

-¡Hijos, esperen o despertarán a su hermano!

Los chicos se apartan para darse cuenta que Leonardo está con su padre.

-¿Se divirtieron?

-¡Sí!

Splinter les echa un vistazo y ve que están llenos de tierra. Suspira quedamente, tendrá que lavar mañana, luego voltea a ver a su otro hijo que ya está a su lado junto con Esteban, Donatelo no trae para nada sus ropas sucias, entonces no será tanta la labor de lavado después de todo. Acaricia la cabeza del niño.

-Cuéntame hijo ¿qué es eso que traes contigo?

-El Señor Paul me regaló esta bolsa llena de herramientas y una radio.

-Seguro está descompuesto-dice Rafael-por eso te lo dio.

-Puedo arreglarlo.

-No me digas.

-Niños, por favor, no discutan.

Splinter intenta cargar a Leonardo pero pesa.

-Déjame ayudarte.-se ofrece Esteban.

-Gracias.

Esteban, más fornido que Splinter, carga a Leonardo con aparente facilidad.

Splinter, los niños y Esteban con Leonardo en los brazos, caminan hacia la alcantarilla más cercana. Splinter quita la tapa y uno por uno los niños bajan. Y antes que Splinter le pida a Esteban que él ya se encarga de Leonardo…

-Baja primero, yo bajo con Leo.

Splinter accede, a pesar de sentir que está abusando de la amabilidad del humano. Una vez todos bajo la superficie, Esteban le entrega su hijo con sumo cuidado para que no se despierte.

-Parece que fue ayer cuando podía cargar a los cuatro juntos sin problema, ahora, apenas si logro tener a uno entre mis brazos.

-Sí, los niños crecen muy rápido.

-Sí, como si tuvieran prisa por dejar de serlo. Hijos, despídanse del Señor Esteban.

-Hasta luego Señor Esteban.-dicen los tres juntos-Gracias por todo.

-Adiós, cuídense y cuiden de su papá.

-Sí.

-Nos vemos Splinter.

-Hasta pronto.

Padre e hijos echan a andar rumbo a su hogar. Donatelo y Rafael caminan un poco aparte de su padre y Miguel Ángel agarra a su padre de sus ropas, ya que trae a Leonardo en los brazos y no puede llevarlo de la mano.

Tras un escasísimo andar en silencio…

-No te creo que el Señor Paul te regaló el radio.

-Así fue Rafa, el Señor Paul me obsequio el radio para que pudiera examinarlo detenidamente y comprenda a la perfección sus componentes.

-¿Y para qué quieres saber…eso que dices?

-Porque es mi deseo aprender y es muy probable que en un futuro, yo logre reparar incluso una televisión o un refrigerador o…

-OK niño sabiondo, que tal si…-le arrebata la bolsa de un tirón.

-¡OYE!

-…si primero intentas quitármelo.-echa a correr.

-¡NO RAFA, PUEDES ROMPERLO!

-¡Pues puedes arreglarlo! ¡¿No?

Los niños se alejan de su padre.

-¡Rafael, regrésale sus cosas a Donatelo!

Por el grito Leonardo se despierta.

-Uhm.

-Discúlpame hijo, te desperté. Bueno, será mejor que camines-lo baja-, así puedo ir tras tus hermanos. Lleva a Miguel Ángel-toma la mano de Miguel Ángel y la mano de Leonardo y las entrelaza-a casa, en un momento los alcanzamos.

Se aleja pero…

-¡Papá! ¡No…no…no te vayas!

Splinter voltea y su hijo mayor se ve aterrado y decide ser duro.

-¡Leonardo! ¡Obedece!

Y se aleja para ir tras los otros dos, yendo a paso recio.

-'Ah-suspira-esos niños, en especial Rafael ¿por qué siempre es tan problemático? Ya los hubiese alcanzado de no ser porque me siento muy cansado, fue un día repleto de actividades y mis hijos pareciera que nunca se les acaba la energía.'

-Leo, vamos a casa, papá irá por el malcriado de Rafa y por Doni, ya…

-¿Y si le pasa algo?

-¿Pasarle algo?

Splinter ya se ha alejado bastante y Leonardo no le ha quitado la vista de encima y va tras de él llevando a rastras a Miguel Ángel.

En otro túnel Splinter oye a sus otros dos hijos discutir.

-¡SUELTA LA BOLSA RAFAEL! ¡SE ROMPERÁ!

-¡TAMBIEN PUEDES ARREGLARLA!

Cerca de ellos hay un radio hecho añicos.

Splinter entra en el túnel, decidido a reprender a los niños pero a unos cuantos pasos comienza a sentirse mal y desacelera su andar pero se esfuerza en no mostrarse compasivo.

-¡Rafael, Donatelo, detengan su pelea ahora!

Obedecen al ver enojado a su padre. Donatelo consigue quedarse con su bolsa.

-Niños…-suspira pesadamente al sentirse mal de nuevo-no debieron….correr así….podrían perderse.

-Pero papá-replica Rafael-ya hemos estado aquí, conozco está parte del drenaje, soy un chico muy listo a diferencia de Doni.

Mira al sudicho con burla.

-Yo también conozco esta parte del drenaje y no existe la mínima posibilidad de que me pierda.

-¿Ah sí?

Rafael toma desprevenido a Donatelo y consigue arrebatarle la bolsa y corre de nuevo.

-¡Alcánzame si puedes!

-¡RAFAEL!

Y se alejan de nueva cuenta.

-Niños…. '¿Por qué… están tan… inquietos… hoy?'

Camina con vacilación y finalmente siente que las fuerzas lo abandonan y se desploma.

Rafael y Donatelo que no se han alejado mucho, voltean al ver al oír algo y ven a Splinter en el suelo.

-¡PAPÁ!

Justo en ese momento llegan Leonardo y Miguel Ángel. Leonardo suelta a su hermano, echa a correr y se arrodilla junto a su padre y lo sacude…no despierta. El niño palidece.

-Está…muerto.

dbdbdbdbdbdb

Para comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., por favor dejen reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, ahora sí éste es el último capítulo de este fic, y ya viéndolo terminado, creo que quedó mejor en cuatro capítulos y no en tres n.n Les agradezco a todos sus padrísimas porras y por favor, si a alguien no le contesté un review, reclámeme, es que he tenido días pesados y se me pudo pasar alguno.

n.n

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías, al contrario, mi corazón es de ellos, en especial de Leonardo, más que a nadie en el mundo mi corazón le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leo. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico por escribir este fic, lo único que espero obtener son reviews por expresar lo que siento hacia mis queridísimas tortugas.

dbdbdbdbdbdb

**EN TU CORAZON ESTARÉ**

4. Ahí estaré

-Papá, despierta.

Leonardo mueve un poco a su padre, que yace en el suelo, pero Splinter no responde, por ello, Leonardo se angustia y lo llama y lo sacude con más fuerza.

-¡PAPÁ, LEVANTATE POR FAVOR!

Rafael y Donatelo llegan rápido para saber qué ha pasado.

-¿Qué tiene Sensei?-pregunta Rafael, permanece de pie.

Es Donatelo quien se acerca más a Splinter, se arrodilla y toca su frente.

-No tiene fiebre-toca su muñeca-la frecuencia de su pulso es normal.

Pero el pequeño Leonardo no escucha lo que dice su hermano, ni siquiera parece verlo, no ve a ninguno, únicamente a su padre que continúa sin despertar….algo muy dentro de él le dice que ha pasado lo que más temía, de una u otra forma…

-Papá…está muerto.

Apenas si sus labios se mueven, las palabras no se escuchan, se niegan a salir de su boca, pero las lágrimas brotan de su angustiada mirada y se arroja sobre el cuerpo inerte de su padre.

-¿Qué haces Leo?-le pregunta Rafael.

-¿Papá está bien?-Miguel Ángel es el último en circundar a su padre.

-Creo que está bien-responde Donatelo.-Leo ¿por qué lloras?

Los tres ven que Leonardo llorar pero no saben el por qué.

-¡Leo ya cállate!-exclama Rafael-¡Ni que se hubiera muerto!

-¿Se murió?

-No Migue-responde con calma Donatelo-sólo está inconsciente.

-¿Inconsciente?

-Él me pidió leer un pequeño libro de primeros auxilios y recuerdo perfectamente que decía que la gente puede sufrir desmayos.

-¿Desmayos?

-Un desmayo es la perdida de la conciencia que puede ser provocada por insolación, un sobreesfuerzo físico, incluso un golpe en la cabeza.

-Mmmmm.

-Don, déjate de ese choro que ni tú entiendes.

-Por supuesto que sé de lo que hablo, Sensei me regaló un diccionario y en él puedo encontrar las palabras que se escapan a mi limitada comprensión. Es como…si se hubiera quedado dormido sin querer,

- ¿A poco lo vas a reparar como a un radio?

-No sé con certeza-la ropa que abriga el cuello de Splinter la afloja-qué pudo haberle provocado el desvanecimiento, su pulso está bien, el libro decía que se debe llamar a una ambulancia en estos casos pero no podemos hacer eso, pero podemos llamar al Señor Esteban. Rafa ¿podrías ir por él?

-Voy nada más porque Sensei parece estar mal, no porque tú me lo digas.

Rafael corre donde Esteban.

-¡Ve con cuidado!

-¡Sí nunca me he perdido!

-¡Yo sólo….! Olvídalo. Ojala y no tarden.

Y Miguel Ángel se hinca al lado de su hermano mayor y lo abraza.

-Leo, ya no llores, papá estará bien.

Pero Leonardo no encuentra consuelo en las quedas palabras de su hermano menor, llora sin cesar, su mente se ha cerrado al mundo y su corazoncito le duele tremendamente, no puede creer que su padre haya muerto, si hace un momento estaba bien, no hubo humanos, no hubo disparos, ni ruido, nada, así sin más…se fue…se fue…y ya no estará con ellos…

.

En una pequeña habitación que no está muy bien iluminada porque el foco está opaco, Splinter yace recostado en su cama que está a nivel del suelo, está recostado en un tufón. Despierta lentamente, algo desorientado. En eso se da cuenta Esteban, y se acerca a él, sentándose a su lado.

-Splinter ¿Cómo te sientes?

Tarda en responder.

-De acuerdo, no hables, es mejor que duermas.

-Mis…hijos…ellos…

Intenta levantarse.

-Ellos están bien. Tranquilo.

Le ayuda a recostarse.

-¿Qué…?

-No te esfuerces, te explico: Miguel me dijo que vio cómo te caíste al suelo, que te quedaste dormido, luego Donatelo me explicó que te revisó, parecía que no habías recibido ningún golpe, de todas formas le pidió a Rafa que fuera a buscarme hasta mi casa. Paul, Guillermo y yo te encontramos desmayado, pensé que tal vez sería debido al cansancio que terminó por mermar sus fuerzas porque has estado trabajando incansablemente por la seguridad de tus hijos, pero me alarme más cuando te llevé en brazos, has perdido peso Splinter, no le harás ningún bien a tus hijos ni a ti si no comes adecuadamente.

Sintiendo las palabras de su amigo más como un regaño que un consejo, Splinter logra girar su cabeza para ver el preocupado rostro del humano.

-¿Y… Leonardo?

-Él estaba desconsolado, no dejaba de llorar, estaba agazapado a ti, si con trabajos logramos hacerlo a un lado, pero en cuanto entendió que no te había pasado nada grave, se calmó y ya está bien. Los otros niños estaban tranquilos. Donatelo me dijo que aplicó los conocimientos debidos pero que se sintió mal al no ser de gran ayuda. Me atrevo a decir que tu hijo es un genio, tan pequeño y habla muy elocuentemente, así como hizo uso de sus conocimientos para ayudar.

-Ya…lo sabía…es listo…muy listo…

-Shhh…descansa, ya podremos hablar con Matilda, ella es una maestra retirada pero sabe cómo deben ser tratados los niños genio. Ahora, quédate tranquilo y descansa.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, amigo mío. Sé perfectamente que te preocupas por el bienestar de los niños pero también debes ver por el tuyo, aunque te comprendo, no es fácil ser padre y es una labor titánica serlo de cuatro, pero ahora descansa.

Splinter cierra los ojos para dormir, reprendiéndose a sí mismo, se hace llamar Maestro del Ninjistu ¿Cómo permitió que sus emociones lo superaran? Sin embargo, ser padre es diferente, muy diferente, permitió que su angustia pusiera en peligro su vida al olvidarse de sí mismo pero aprende de sus errores, no volverá a suceder. Sintiendo ya el alivio que brinda el sueño…repentinamente algo cae sobre él.

-Leo, tu padre necesita descansar.

Leonardo se ha refugiado en el pecho de su cansado padre y él, se esfuerza por enderezarse sin hacer a un lado a su hijo.

-¿Puedes dejarnos solos?

Esteban sale de la habitación.

-Leonardo, mírame.

El niño levanta tímidamente su rostro, sólo así Splinter ve el dolor en los ojos de su hijo.

-Has visto que estoy bien ¿Por qué continuas preocupado?

Nuevamente el niño se refugia en su padre y no responde.

-Escúchame hijo: yo no podré estar con ustedes por siempre, un día deberé partir pero aunque ya no puedan verme ni abrazarme, estaré con ustedes, yo viviré en sus corazones…ahí estaré, viviendo en sus corazones.

El niño tiembla ligeramente al oír esas palabras que sólo le confirman que su padre morirá algún día, así que Splinter decide intentar algo más.

-Leonardo…la sierva era un animalito indefenso, no pudo hacer nada para protegerse de la maldad de los humanos, en cambio yo… yo si puedo enfrentarlos, puedo pelear contra ellos para que no nos lastimen.

Leonardo de nueva cuenta mira a su padre pero ahora sorprendido.

Splinter le sonríe, intuye lo que su pequeño le interroga con la mirada, así que, aparta a su hijo y concentrando sus escasas fuerzas para no caer, se pone de pie, no quiere darle otro susto a su hijo y ahora es más que necesario demostrarle que no tiene por qué temer por él. Se aleja de su lecho y con la mirada severa no por enojo sino por la concentración que ahora se exige, lanza a un enemigo imaginario su puño derecho y enseguida el izquierdo, una y otra y otra vez lanza golpes a la nada e inmediatamente da un salto hasta donde se lo permite el techo de la habitación, al caer, gira en el aire una vez y extiende una pierna simulando dar una patada en el pecho a su enemigo y rápidamente extiende ambas piernas y cae perfectamente sobre sus pies, enseguida da varios saltos hacia atrás hasta casi llegar a la puerta y se detiene para arremeter de nuevo contra el enemigo imaginario con más puñetazos pero esta vez alternándolos con giros para impactar patadas al estomago y finaliza dando un gran salto hacia atrás, se gira en el aire y cae de pie pero una mano suya golpea con fuerza una pequeña mesa de manera partiéndola en pedazos…tras un profunda respiración se arrodilla, más que nada porque siente que ya no pues hacer más demostraciones.

Gira los ojos para mirar a Leonardo pero el niño ya está arrojándose a los brazos de él pero ahora su rostro refleja una tremenda alegría. El niño abre la boca para decir algo, seguramente para preguntar cómo sabe su padre hacer esos movimientos que nada más en la televisión ha visto y…

-Hijo-Splinter se adelanta-como has podido ver, ningún humano podría hacerme daño porque sé cómo defenderme y eso es lo que yo les enseño a ustedes, las prácticas que les he impuesto desde sus seis años han sido por una justa razón: para protegerse de cualquier peligro que pudiese presentarse, en especial cuando se vean involucrados humanos que les quieran hacer daño, usen estas habilidades para protegerse a sí mismos y para protegerse entre ustedes, como hermanos que son.

Leonardo abre más los ojos al imaginar que sus hermanos y él serán capaces de pelear como en las películas de karate.

-Esperaba que tuvieran más edad para que comenzáramos a ver movimientos más complejos, debido a que siendo aún pequeños creerían que se trata de un juego…si con ver las películas de karate que pasan en la televisión se ponen a pelear… no me decidía que fuese el momento adecuado, pero creo que ya es tiempo, así que ve a dormir que mañana comenz…

-Perdóname Splinter-Esteban entra de improviso-por interrumpir, pero debes descansar un par de días por lo menos.

-Pero…

Esteban ayuda a Splinter a ponerse de pie y lo conduce a su cama.

-Pero Esteban…

-Leo, puedes irte, yo cuido de tu padre.

Leonardo asiente y sale con entusiasmo de la habitación de su Sensei. Va imaginando los maravillosos saltos y golpes y todo eso que ha visto en la televisión, en especial de Kato, el ayudante del Avispón Verde, también se imagina, como lo hacen ellos, a sus hermanos y a él defendiendo a la gente de los malos…

-¿Ya dejaste de llorar?

Voltea al oír a alguien y ese alguien es Rafael, pero lo que ve que trae en las manos le borra la sonrisa que trae.

-No entendía por qué estabas chille y chille, si a Sensei no le pasó nada, nada más se cansó por todas las cosas que hemos hecho en esta semana, pero cuando fui a dormir, "sin querer" me acosté en tu cama y encontré esto…

-Ogima.

-¿Por qué tienes este tonto oso todavía?

Leonardo recuerda que desde algunos meses Rafael ha estado molestando a sus hermanos diciéndoles que son unos bebés con cualquier cosa que él considere que es sólo para bebés; de alguna parte pudo oír eso y lo usa para molestarlos. Donatelo, Miguel Ángel y Rafael yace un tiempo que dejaron de dormir con osos de peluche porque han sentido que ya no es necesario, excepto él. Ahora Rafael tiene su oso.

-Yo creo que es porque eres un bebé, - continúa diciendo Rafael - por eso tienes un oso todavía, por eso lloraste cuando Sensei se desmayó, pero si me deshago del oso…

Rafael se encamina a la salida de la guarida.

-¡No!

-Quítamelo si puedes.

Se gira para ver la cara que pone Leonardo pero lo que hace él es saltar, dar un giro en el aire y extendiendo una pierna golpea a Rafael en el pecho y lo lanza lejos a la vez que Rafael suelta el oso de peluche y cae en los brazos de Leonardo y Rafael cae de sentón al piso.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dice Rafael sobándose el golpe.

Leonardo abraza a su oso y se va a la cama dormir.

-¡¿Quieres pelear?

Rafael se levanta y embiste a Leonardo pero él sólo se hace a un lado y Rafael cae de nuevo al piso.

-Basta Rafael.

Rafael se levanta para atacar de nuevo pero se topa con una severa mirada de su hermano.

-Basta Rafael, sólo debemos pelear para cuidar a papá y para cuidarnos entre nosotros, no para lastimarnos, y perdóname por golpearte, pero yo protejo a Ogima.

Y sigue su camino.

Rafael lo sigue con una mirada de pocos amigos y sobándose ahora una muñeca.

-Rafa, ya ve a la cama, en un rato estoy con ustedes.

Es Esteban haciéndola de padre sustituto.

Rafael obedece, el adulto ha acabado con sus planes de una revancha con el hermano mayor.

-Sí-suspira Esteban, ha observado todo desde la puerta de la habitación de Splinter-es una labor titánica cuidar de cuatro, la que me espera.

FIN

dbdbdbdbdbdb

Muchas gracias a todas y a todos por tomarse un tiempecito para leer este otro alucine mío.

Para comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., por favor dejen reviews.

xD


End file.
